lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Side Story (Chapter 1) - Lolirock in the land of the Execution
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-NwbJ36L7o 20XX, the world is in trouble after a mysterious man named Vegus rised up with his army along with Jedah and Stockgil to conquer the world, but Vegus' true mission is to take God's throne after he was banished from heaven for killing Angel, one of God's 20 guardians. However, during Venis's fight against CD-i Ganon, a group of three magical girls from another planet has to follow a similar adventure to him, but much different, there names are Iris, Talia, and Auriana. (Takes place around the same time as Chapter 2) Sunny Bay Iris: *sigh* That was a chore to do. Talia: Iris, we have to train harder to get more gems for the crown of Ephedia. Auriana: She's right you know? I'm pretty sure we got like, lots of them, i can't even count how many we got. Iris: Yeah, Mephisto and Praxina are increasily getting stronger, and more angry. Talia: If they get the hands of more of them, Gramorr will restore his power and beat us. We got to make sure that i won- Iris, Talia, and Auriana where blacked out and ended up to a mysterious place Iris: (wakes up) Uuugh, where am i? What is this place? Talia, Auriana, wake up. Auriana: (both her and Talia wake up) What happenend? Talia: It looks like inside of a court room. Iris: What's going on!? Auriana: I wanna tell the same question too. Talia: Somebody hit us with something and toke us in this room. Auriana: I bet this is those twins' plans! Come here you two! ???: Twins? Hehehehe, i'm not involved with both of them. So let's get things rolling! Monokuma comes in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5K9CIf-XoQ Auriana: Huh? A teddy bear? Monokuma: I'm not a teddy bear. I...am...Monokuma! And i'm this court's headmaster! Nice to meet you all! Iris: Have you girls noticed it? Talia: Already it is, it looks like a fusion of a white innocent bear and a black evil bear with a permanent smile. Iris: Why did you bring us here? Monokuma: Well, it is my idea that you must follow these steps to complete the test of the hero. The first step, you have to battle a small amount of creatures. Auriana: That dosen't sound too bad. Monokuma: If you lose one of these battles, you will be executed. Talia: What!? Auriana: Ok, i'll retract that, this sounds bad. Iris: We have defeated black monsters that Mephisto and Praxina summoned before, this should be a walk in the park. 4 Mets comes in Auriana: Ooh, look at those things, there really cute. Monokuma: If you complete these three steps, i will let you free, but i will visit you time from time to check you and see what are you doing. Auriana: *gulp* Talia: Even if looks like your stalking us, where not afraid of you in any capacity. Monokuma: Sure sure, this will suprise you when you reach the third step. Iris: Allright girls, ready? Talia and Auriana: Ready! Iris: Ok, here we go! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FbB_obzUNA Playable Characters *Iris (Lvl. 1) *Talia (Lvl. 1) *Auriana (Lvl. 1) Enemies First step *4 Mets - 20 HP (30% of defense) (Lvl. 1) Second Step *2 Orcs - 75 HP (Lvl. 1) Third Step *Akko Kagari - 250 HP (Lvl. 3) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters Category:Side-Quest